Reawakening
by Karma's Pet
Summary: Three months after Wesley's death, a girl with supernatural abilities comes to L.A. with the possibility of throwing the world into another apocalypse. Please R&R.
1. Another Day In Hell

**DISCLAIMER: Angel and all related characters are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and etc.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'll add the disclaimer to characters I invented when they come to be.**

Inside the Los Angeles branch of Wolfram and Hart, everything was normal. Angel was in his office with the new Devil, discussing future plans to destroy any remnants of the Circle of the Black Thorn. Gunn was walking over to Medical to see if his client was well enough to sign a contract.

Illyria and Spike were in the training room. Spike thought he was beating the Ancient. She did this to make him feel somewhat better. Finally, tired of the childish game, she punched him in the face and left the room. Spike bounced off the wall and lay still for a moment.

Illyria walked into the lobby, surprised to see Spike following her. He still looked bruised from her last attack.

"Your kind is weak. The blood is unnatural." Illyria told Spike with her usual coldness.

"Look, luv, even though I chose to be this way doesn't mean my blood is unwanted." Spike said while feeling his face to count how many bruises he had received from the ex-god.

They glared at each other in silence before Spike turned on his heel and stalked towards Gunn's office.

Gunn had gone up to the Medical to get his client's signature. He hated working at Wolfram and Hart, but the one thing that was the worst was visiting Medical. He didn't know why; he just did. It may have been because that was the last place he saw Fred when she was alive. Gunn entered the room his client was in and was just about to introduce himself, when the client began yelling.

"Where is the damn contract you want me to sign?" the client asked angrily.

"You do understand that you can't see your son until the mother has informed him about the demon aspect? But even then you still have to pay child support." Gunn said expertly. This was one of the perks working for the firm: showing the intelligence you have even if it was filled with regret.

"Yeah. I get everything that you just told me." The client's temper seemed to decrease as he signed the contract. Gunn was about to leave when a question for the man surfaced in his mind.

"How did you end up here?"

The client laughed and said, "I was with another demon. What can I say I love being with demons. They're quite enjoyable on certain levels."

Gunn left the man laughing at his own obsession. He was glad he was never (or hoped to be) romantically involved with a demon. He thought it was crazy. He went down the stairs and into his office.

"Oh great, now I have a vamp to worry about." Gunn groaned when he was the peroxide-blonde vampire standing in his office.

"So racquetball on Thursday?"

"Racquetball on Thursday."

With that final agreement, the Devil got up and left the office. Angel moved to the window staring outside in a world of his own. He had only been lost in his thoughts for not even a minute when Harmony came flouncing in.

"Hey Boss. There's a new file for you. This girl's psycho. She, like, beats people for no reason. Maybe she's a Slayer." Harmony said in her usual manner.

"I want the person's description. And get everyone in here."

"When you say 'everyone' do you mean Gunn, Spike, and Illyria?"

Angel gave Harmony a look of annoyance. She left the office and came back almost at once with a thin file. She left looking emotionally upset.

_She'll get over it._

By the time Angel had finished scanning the file, the group had come into his office.

"What happened to you?" Angel asked when he noticed Spike's injuries.

"Nothing. Why do you want us?" Spike snapped. He wasn't in the mood for something idiotic.

"Someone has been attacking people. But this person's strength is equaled to a Slayer." Angel said with no reaction on his face. "It's getting dark, so we should scout out the areas she's been spotted."

"How many are there? Areas, I mean." Gunn questioned Angel.

"Only three and it's too many for someone with that power. Spike, you're with Illyria-"

"Wait a minute. I'm not goin' with her." Spike panicked, pointing to Illyria. "She's the one who beat me up."

"I thought you said it was nothing." Gunn said turning to Spike, amusement written on his face. The vampire in question did not respond.

"I promise on my past Qwa'ha Xahn I will not injure the half-breed." Illyria vowed half-heartedly, not really caring either way if something happened to Spike.

Angel ignored Illyria's comment. "Fine. Illyria go with Gunn."


	2. Several Searches

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except for the idea of the story.**

Spike had always hated when he was paired with Illyria. He was really glad he wasn't with her. He was outside some club. It looked the The Bronze from the outside.

Spike decided to go inside. Ask a few questions. The usual. He went inside. He was shocked to see it looked like The Bronze from the inside too. No one was inside that looked suspicious. Or looked like they could have Slayer strength. Then again Dana, the psychotic Slayer, didn't look like she had any power either. He abandoned his efforts and left the club.

As soon as Spike lit his cigarette, he felt an energy- a strong one. The energy made him light headed for only moments. _I need this. I want this. I have to get it, _Spike thought. It would make him better afterwards.

Gunn was staring to get annoyed with the Ancient One. Illyria just stood there; but as Fred. He wanted her to change back to her original form. It was too hard to look at someone you knew was dead. _It was better to not see the person who died because you wanted to be someone that you weren't._

"Wanna go inside to stay out here?" Gunn asked. He personally did not want to stay outside. It was really cold. He could stand the elements that revolved around L.A. but this was different than the usual warm nights. It was almost abnormal.

"Being held within walls is torture. Worse than anything I've ever faced." Illyria said with a coldness that didn't seem natural when coming out of Fred.

Gunn saw a group of people loitering outside the club. They looked happy, too to know about the Slayer girl. Illyria began to walk in the opposite direction of the club.

"Yo. Where are you going?"

"You do not feel the power? Of course not, you are only a mere mortal. No power should belong to a mortal or even a half-breed like the one named Angel you work for. It is for someone older than this dimension. It is fitting for me and me alone." Illyria stared at Gunn and gave him a look of hatred.

"Then I should probably follow you to find this power. Maybe I can get Angel and Spike over there too in order to check it out."

Illyria didn't answer him and started to walk quickly farther away form the club. Gunn had to run in order to keep up with the Ancient One.

Angel was at the area he had assigned himself to: a club. He was walking back to his car. He was exhausted from the day and didn't have time for this. He looked up at the stars. Everyone who died that he cared about came flooding into his mind. Doyle. Cordelia. Fred. Wesley. He missed them all so much.

Tonight was weird. He felt a presence-a strong one. There was someone behind him. Angel spun around but no one was there. A wind started to pick up and he heard someone speak to him.

_One of them will return._

He felt the presence move away. Angel decided to follow it, hoping to get the chance to find out which 'one of them' this voice was talking about.


	3. Resurrection of a Watcher

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Angel or anything related to that. I only the character of Chance.**

**A/N: Sorry it took kinda long time.**

Angel, Spike, Gunn, and Illyria merged at the Los Angeles Cemetery. They all had matching puzzled look on their faces. Without asking each other anything, they walked through the gates and onto the path. Gunn was the first to speak.

"Anyone know why we're here?"

The familiar cold voice from the back of the group said, "There is an unthinkable amount of power arising here. The power is ancient and stronger than I."

"Good to know that before we die." Spike said sarcastically.

"Actually you won't die just see one who had died return." A voice said in front of them.

The voice belonged to a girl who may have been seventeen. She was sitting on top of a tombstone with candles surrounding it. Her legs were covering the epitaph.

"Who are you?" Angel asked not showing emotion but ready to attack if the girl was a threat.

"Maybe I should be asking you who are and your little group of friends. But that would take too much time and I already know who you all are," The girl looked over to where each was standing. "You are Angel, the famed vampire with a soul. The one next to you is Spike, your work through Drusilla; another vampire with a soul but he had to go to hell and back to get his. The other is Charles Gunn, attorney from Wolfram and Hart; also the last person who should be working for a vamp since your sister became one. Last but not least, Illyria the Ancient One. You killed your vessel Winifred Burkle." The girl was glad she was able to receive some amount of terror from the group.

"Like Peaches said, what is your name?" Spike spoke after several seconds.

"Chance." The young girl said with happiness.

"A sorcerer." Illyria piped in.

"I prefer using witch." Chance said. There was silence which Chance broke by saying, "I wanted you guys to be her for the show." Chance leapt off the tombstone and went behind it. Everyone could now see whose name was on the tombstone: Wesley Wyndam-Price.

"What are you going to do with Wesley?" Illyria questioned, the upcoming anger evident in her voice.

"I'm bringing him back and if any of you try and stop me. I'll kill all of you. I don't mind." Chance threatened.

"If you do that then everything will be unbalanced." Angel said. He was nervous about Wesley's resurrection. True he wanted the former Watcher back but he wasn't ready to risk another apocalypse because of it.

"Don't worry about it. The Powers are totally fine with it. I'll tell you, the dream sucked but I got the message. Now will you scoot back and shut up so I can do what was asked." Chance ordered. She brought the items that were behind the tombstone to the front and opened a book to see if she had everything.

Chance turned around and saw that nobody had listened to a word she said. "If you want to help your friend then scoot the hell back," she brandished a sacrificial knife. After that the group decided to move back. At that moment, the wind started to howl and Chance's words were drowned out. Then there was a bright light and an exploding sound.


	4. Revelation

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Angel. Mutant Enemy does. If you think I do then send $20 to me. CHANCE IS MINE THOUGH.**

Chance walked into the lobby of Wolfram and Hart. She was looking around the lobby when Angel came down the stairs from Medical. She spotted Angel and they met half way.

"This place is wicked awesome." Chance said excitedly. She was still looking around.

"I need to ask you some things. Why don't we step into my office." Angel said while placing his hand on her shoulders to steer her.

In his office, Angel sat at his desk while Chance stood behind a chair. She looked younger than last night.

"Where are you from?" Got any family?" Angel questioned. He wanted to know more about the witch who brought back Wes.

"I know for a fact that you can get anybody's records with just a wave of your hand. Just in case though, I'm from Boston. I live with my dad, stepmom, and stepsister. I don't live with my mom and older sister."

Spike walked into the meeting without recognition that Chance was there. "Peaches, you have something I can do? I'm bored and I don't want Illyria using my face as a punching bag."

"Spike, I'm in a meeting right now." an irritated Angel said.

Spike looked and noticed Chance standing there. "Witchy! How you doing?" Spike said cheerfully.

"Good. Well, better than last night at least." Chance said with a smile.

"Why are you with Peaches?" asked Spike. He wanted to know since he thought Angel was still with the werewolf.

"Peahes? Anyway he gave a rang and I came." Chance said while laughing at Spike's pet name for Angel.

"I was about to ask why she doesn't live with her mother and sister." Angel was getting extremely annoyed with Spike.

"'Have you even met them' should be your question, Angel." Spike loved to correct the older vampire. The young vampire showed a hint of concern for the young witch.

"Yeah and I'm actually going to see my sister tonight." Chance said still in the same state. There was a quiet for a moment until Chance spoke up. "How's Wesley?"

"He's fine and awake. We put him in Medical to check if everything's fine. You can go check on him if you want." Angel said. He already told Wesley what happened the previous night except for who the witch was. Of course, Wes wanted to do research on the spell that was used.

"It's okay. I better go help with my dad's family reunion. Bye." Chance said. She headed for the door but stopped and turned around. "Can one of you do me a favor?"

Spike was standing by a skinny tree with fruit punch in his hand. He agreed to come to the reunion as Chance's 'friend' from England. It was somewhat true. He sort of was a friend and he was English. He saw that Chance was coming up to him.

"How are you doing?" Chance asked with a look of concern.

"Twenty seconds ago, I wished I had brought a stake and dusted my ownself. But now that you're with me, I feel better." The vampire said with a smile that looked foreign on his face.

"That's good. Not about the whole 'stake' thing but otherwise good. I've formulated an escape plan." Chance said while looking around at who was there.

"You formulated an escape plan? Good, add a pint of blood to it." Spike said with happiness and a longing for the pint plan. "'Cause another cup of this and I'm going to have to wash it down with blood."

Just then Spike noticed a dark-haired woman that looked awfully familiar. He understood what the woman felt like when the Potentials were bugging her back in Sunnydale.

_Wow. It seems a long time ago since that conversation and cigarette in the basement._

"Haven't seen you in a long time, Chance. You've gotten taller. Hey, Spike. What are you doing at this bordeom fest." The dark-haired woman said in a Boston attitude.

"Faith! What are you doing here?" Spike said, gaping at Faith.

"I think I should be asking you why you're here. The last time I checked nobody in the family was romantically involved with you." Faith said in order to see if the young vampire would get upset.

"William the Bloody, meet Faith, my sister." Chance formally introduced the two long-time allies/enemies.

"Bloody hell."


	5. A Slayer's Reaction

**DISCLAIMER: Once and for all, you know the drill.**

Spike was shocked about what he had just heard. He looked at the women and didn't know why he hadn't noticed it sooner. They had the same eye and hair color. They also looked exactly the same. While Chance had a sort of innocence, Faith was full blown guilty.

"Wait a second. Chance, the witch, is the sister to Faith, the Vampire Slayer. Am I right?" said Spike, who was trying to figure out the new situation.

"Yes but our parents don't know about our double lives." Faith said quietly so only they could hear.

"If your parents don't know about your extracurricular activities then where did they think you were last night?" Spike asked. He thought it was best to know just in case the parental units started asking questions.

"The mall. Actually, I don't think they know it not open until 10 p.m." Chance said with a satisfied look on her face. Faith was wondering if her sister had ever stepped into a mall before.

"Oh please don't tell me you were with Mr. I'm-In-Love-With-Buffy-But-She-Hates-My-Guts." Faith said. She didn't want Chance to get involved with Spike. She knew that would be trouble.

"No! Well, actually I met him last night? I was resurrecting someone in the local cemetery. He was only dead for three months so it wasn't a big hardship." Chance said with excitement. "It's an amazing accomplishment for someone who has only been doing magick for the amount of time I have."

"Did I ever tell you the story about the Slayer who was resurrected and it caused the First to come through to this dimension?" Faith said with worry. She was sure she had mentioned it to her sister.

"Yes, and don't worry because it was only Wesley, your former Watcher." Chance said to make sure Faith, maybe even Spike, wasn't mad at her.

"Wait a second. Why him and how did you find out about him?" Faith wanted to know what damage this would cause. Spike was quiet the whole time; examining the scene between the Slayer and the witch.

"The Powers That Be have a plan for him. I don't know what but it's enough to bring him back. Maybe for something even good." Chance said defensively. She wished Spike would speak up and take her defense.

"Or something bad. I don't want you to get into things you shouldn't be involved in." Faith told Chance with a hint of seriousness in her voice.

"I agree with Witchy. Maybe the Powers have something good for him." Spike said finally speaking up and actually saying something positive about Wesley.

"Spike are you drunk or are you so arrogant you don't want to listen to what I'm saying?" Faith asked with irritation. For some reason beyond her knowledge, the vampire didn't agree with her even though they knew what the First was capable of.

"Vampires can't get drunk, luv, it's our constitution. It's rather unfortunate because there are times where I do want to get sodden pissed." Spike laid that fact out on the table.

"Since Spike thinks Chance did something good, why don't I just pay my old Watcher a visit." Faith dignified. She wanted to know immediately what Evil she was facing because of her sister's foolish magick trick.


	6. The Elusive SlayerWatcherWitch Meeting

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANGEL. I ONLY OWN CHANCE.

Faith walked into Wolfram and Hart with irritation in her stride. She didn't know where Wesley would be but she saw Gunn come down from the second level.

"Hey, Faith. I haven't seen you since Angelus was last biting his way through Los Angeles. How are you doing?" Gunn said with a smile.

"I want to see that son of a bitch Angel now." Faith angrily said.

"Calm down. He's in his office. I'll take you there." Gunn said, trying to quiet Faith. He led her to Angel's office where the vampire was looking over a file the doctor had given him concerning Wesley's health.

"Faith, haven't seen you in forever. How's it going?" Angel said, not noticing the way she had tensed up when she came into view of the vampire.

"I want to know where Wesley is. Oh and since we're on the subject of Wesley I'll ask this. Why in the hell did you employ the help of my kid sister?" Faith had a look of concern in her eyes that Angel had never seen before in all the time he had known the Slayer.

"Wesley's upstairs in Medical. Go up the stairs and turn left. There is a sign there. He's probably awake right now." Angel said before returning to the papers the doctor had left him.

Faith ran out of the office and up the stairs. She found Medical immediately. When she walked into Wesley's room, he was awake and gave her a big smile.

"Hello, Faith." Wesley's voice was foggy. Faith walked over to the Watcher and gave him a hug. Comprehending what she did, Faith released herself and sat down next to his bed.

"How are you feeling?" Faith asked. She cared for Wesley. It was true that she had tortured him and put him through all kinds of hell but she did care for him.

"Good. I'm actually researching the spell the witch used. Angel didn't tell me who it was. Do you know?" Wesley asked with curiosity.

"My kid sister. She's actually pretty good. You'd like her, she the total opposite of me." Faith said looking right at her former Watcher.

Wesley looked at her pensively, "How long has she been doing magick?"

"Since she was eight, I think. Weird, huh? A Slayer then a witch. Aren't our parents going to be proud." Faith said thinking out loud.

"I would like to meet her."

"So you must be Wesley Wyndam-Price. Nice to meet you." Chance outstretched her hand to shake his hand. Wesley was sitting straighter than when he was talking to Faith. Chance turned around and sat in the nearest chair to the bed.

"I must say you are an incredibly gifted witch. You were able to resurrect a human being that had been for three months. That's quite an achievement." Wesley said with a proud smile. To the casual observer, it seemed as if Chance had been Wesley's charge by the way he was smiling.

"Thank you. Faith kept on telling me that what I did may have cause something to come through from an another dimension. I understand that completely but the Powers were the ones who told me to do it." Chance said defensively. She saw the smile slowly depleting from the Watcher's face.

"I agree with Faith on that context, but why would the Powers want with me?" Wesley wanted to know if something was going to happen to him along the same lines of what occurred to Fred.

"I know why they let me bring you back. Wanna hear it?" Wesley nodded eager to hear Chance's explanation. "The Powers wanted you back because the daughter of Wesley Wyndam-Price and Winifred Burkle is going to be the greatest Vampire Slayer the world has ever seen. Wes, what happened to Fred was never meant to happen. Since Illyria took over her body, the Powers had to let you die in order for everything work out according to your daughter's future." Wesley was astonished by this revelation.

"But there is no way for Fred to ever come back. Her soul is gone from her body and Illyria has completely taken over." Wesley weakly said. He didn't want to hear himself say it.

"Come on, Watcher. If it's possible put Angel's soul back it's definitely possible put Fred back in her body." Chance said with a smile that made Wesley happier.


	7. Burying of an Ancient

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Angel but I do own Chance and the story.**

Wesley walked into Angel's office where Angel, Spike, Gunn, Illyria, and Chance were talking.

"Percy is back from the dead. Who knew that he would be taking a note from our book." Spike smirked as soon as he could smell Wesley was in the room.

"It's good to see the civilized man back in the game." Gunn added with a greeting smile to his friend.

"How are you feeling, Wes?" Angel asked with coolness but masking his concern well.

"I'm actually feeling quite good for a man that has been alive for only twenty hours. I'm refreshed in a way." Wesley said. He looked around to everybody. His eyes landed on Illyria for a moment. He had a feeling that what Chance said was true. _Maybe the Powers are considerate and will bring Fred back. _Chance looked at him as if she were reading his mind. Illyria left everyone to their silence and they all knew she was going to find something to do that involved destroying things.

"How did you know that Wesley was the one whom the Powers wanted back?" Angel asked from his seat behind his desk.

"He's not the only the PTBs wanted back. Fred is the other. Like I told Wesley, they're supposed to have a daughter that is a Slayer." Chance had left some information out of what she was telling everyone else, but she wanted to keep some intimate details of the plan to herself and Wesley.

"Then Fred is supposed to be brought back to life?" Gunn asked almost somewhat relieved. He was still upset over his involvement in Fred's death.

"Yeah. Twenty-four hours after Wesley was brought back to life, she is to come back. Since she's an Ancient, bringing back Fred will be very difficult to her. The pain will be almost unbearable and since you still have her sarcophagus in containment nobody will be killed." Chance said with satisfaction.

"Where does Illyria have to be when Fred comes back?" Angel asked.

"She has to be in the same room as her sarcophagus and possibly with someone to help her out. Possibly the lab and I would suggest Wes to be with her there." Everyone had agreed with Chance, which delighted Wesley.

"We'll get her sarcophagus to the lab and she has to be in there. Wes, try to convince her stay there for the next four hours or at least be there in three." Angel told everyone. Wesley left followed by Spike and Gunn who went along to assist if needed.

"I'm absolutely positive this will work." Chance said to Angel, who looked concerned for Wesley.

"I don't want Wesley to get hyped up about this and everything goes to hell." Angel told the young witch.

"It won't happen to him. They are to have the greatest Slayer of all time. I'm sure of that." Chance told Angel with emphasis.

"Let's hope you're right then."

It was five minutes until the time Fred was scheduled to be resurrected. Angel, Spike, Gunn, and Chance were in the office overlooking the lab where Wesley and Illyria were standing. Faith had decided not to stay and returned to Buffy and the rest of the Slayers.

"I heard from the sorcerer that there will be pain." Illyria said to Wesley coldly.

"Yes there will." That's all Wesley could say to the Ancient.

"Then I will return to my former state the way I wish to." Illyria noted while staring at her sarcophagus. "Wesley, why can't I stay?"

A blinding light filled the lab. Wesley was holding Illyria in his arms. She was screaming in agonizing pain. Fred's organs were developing quickly in her former body. All of Illyria's memories were now being transferred into Fred's mind. The light had ended and there in Wesley's arms was his beloved.

"Wesley, is that really you?" The sweet Texan accent mixed with California asked her friend and beloved.

"Yes it is." Wesley held Fred tightly silent tears streaming down his face. Everyone in the office decided to leave Wesley and Fred there.

"I told you it was going to work." Chance told Angel smugly.


	8. 15 Years Later

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Angel. I only own Cordelia.**

"Cordelia, can you get the mail?"

"Sure Mom."

Cordelia Wyndam-Price walked out to the mailbox to get the mail. She quickly skimmed through it: junk mail, a bill, an envelope with no return address and a letter from the Watcher's Council. She ran into the house where she found her mother and father holding each other as usual.

"If you guys continue doing that I will no longer be an only child." Cordelia joked with her parents.

"We can only handle you." Her father, Wesley Wyndam-Price noted. "Any mail?" Cordelia placed the mail on the counter and continued with her breakfast.

"Huh, I wonder what this is?" Cordelia's mother, Fred Burkle-Price asked. "I would beware of it. Remember the last time something caught your curiosity." Wesley joked with his wife.

"I was young and curious that time. I'm now an older woman who's a wife and mother-"

"Whose daughter just got a letter from the Council." Wesley looked up from the letter and was staring at Fred.

"What? That can't be. Willow didn't reverse the spell so there should be many Slayers." Fred said nervously.

"That's the only reason why Chance brought me and you back. We had a daughter who would become the Slayer." Wesley said still in shock of his daughter being called early.

"Hello, guys. What are you talking about?" Cordelia looked her parents questioningly. Neither Fred nor Wesley could talk. Wesley handed the letter to his daughter.

**Dear Miss Wyndam-Price,**

**You possess the many qualities that of a Vampire Slayer, we ask that you consider joining our well-established yet unknown community. An assistant of Watcher Rupert Giles will train you. You are not to be trained by your father, Watcher Wesley Wyndam-Price since it would not be inappriotate.**

**Sincerely,**

The letter was followed by a list of people who were prestigious Watchers. Cordelia looked up from the letter after reading it several times. She was a Vampire Slayer. Her parents had always told her about vampires, demons, and everything else that was evil. They had even taught her small spells that would come in handy in the future. "Who knew I would be a Slayer?" Cordelia tried to make a joke out of the whole thing. At that moment the doorbell rang. Wesley went and answered the door.

"Dad's not happy is he?" Cordelia asked her mother.

"It's not that he's not happy for you, it's just he's worried. Both the Slayers that he was in charge of died from demons and he's scared for you as I am. I lived in a cave for five years and then my body was occupied by a demon for a year, he was the whole time trying to make sure I was safe." Fred said to comfort her daughter. Wesley walked in followed by blonde American wearing a leather duster.

"You must be Cordelia. You look like your parents a lot. I'm Andrew, your Watcher." Andrew extended his hand to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you. So is for real, am I really the Slayer?" Chance asked the question that she had been dying to ask her Watcher.

**A/N: I know the letter isn't very pompous but I tried my best.**


	9. Death of A Slayer

**DISCLAIMER: For the last time I do not own Angel...only Chance and Cordelia.**

Everyone she had loved was dead. Since the death of her parents, Watcher, and lover, Cordelia Wyndam-Price had been compared to Faith, a rogue Vampire Slayer. Her parents had died of complications from being brought back to life; a feat that Cordelia herself hadn't accomplished yet- being dead and brought back to life.

Her Watcher, Andrew, had killed himself while being allured by the vampire Drusilla. Cordelia staked Drusilla and felt sorrowful for Andrew. He had always been good to her.

Spike, her lover, was killed by another Slayer who didn't know that Cordelia and Spike were together. Spike had gotten over his obsession with Buffy Summers and was intrigued by Cordelia and her impressive moves while battling evil and while battling him.

Her pain now was far less than what she had experienced in the ten years of knowing she was a Slayer. Every vampire and demon had feared her and the Watcher's Council had dubbed her the greatest Slayer they had ever seen. Nobody would be responsible for her death. The blood from her slit wrist was now coming quickly. They would explain her psychological persona as her father was serving darker forces after kidnapping Angel's son, Connor. Her mother was unstable after living in Pylea and her body being taken over by Illyria.

They were probably right. Her parents were probably a couple who shouldl have never attempted to have offspring, but they had her. She greatly missed them. Their legacy wouldn't be carried on by Cordelia's children, for she never had any since her only true relationship was with Spike.

The blood was dripping faster and faster. She would be gone soon.

**A/N: I know it's short but it's the last chapter. I want to thank the reviewers for reading this, even if it did make you sick. Thanks.**


End file.
